choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Redfield
Redfield, also known as Mr. Red,' '''is the main antagonist of [[It Lives In The Woods|''It Lives In The Woods]]. Appearance Redfield is a demonic being, taking on a black ethereal form. When in a neutral state, his eyes glow white but turn an azure blue when he seems to be "happy". It is unknown if this is his true form or not. Personality Despite being a powerful entity, Redfield is unable to leave the ruins of the building in daylight while being able communicate with those who have encountered him. Such is the case with Your Character and your friends even when out in the woods. Having been alone for long periods of time made him lonely and desperate for other people to communicate with, so when you and your friends communicated with him, he became attached to them, becoming defensive when you threatened to stop visiting him. He is very protective of people he considers to be his friends, as shown when he presumably murdered Cody to stop him from bullying you. History It is implied that he may have the ability to control supernatural creatures. Although not shown, dialogue implies that he is a ruthless demon who has been haunting Westchester since at least 1871 (Diamond Option). He is seemingly granting Your Character and their friends special abilities and good fortune for a currently unknown reason. It is known Redfield was once investigated by a college professor named Goddard E. Filleus, who wrote letters about his findings. Powers Redfield is a very powerful entity with many supernatural powers and abilities. * Chlorokinesis: Redfield can manipulate vines and roots to act as his agents. * Power Granting: Redfield can bestow supernatural abilities upon those he chooses. * Aerokinesis: Redfield can create and manipulate powerful winds. * Possession: Redfield can forcibly taking control of another's body. *Necromancy: Redfield can reanimate corpses to act as his puppets. *Zookinesis: Redfield has mystical control over supernatural animal-like monsters. Weaknesses Redfield has shown certain weaknesses. *Cats: Cats are believed to be guardians against evil and are able to sense supernatural entities. He is not able to be near them without them knowing and they will react violently to his presence. *Sunlight: Similiar to vampires, he is harmed by sunlight as he retreated back into his house when he was hit by a sunbeam. *Limited Range: Redfield may be limited to the forest as he seemingly had to use Dan as a vessel to communicate with your group. Attacked Victims *Dan Pierce (kidnapped) *Jocelyn (whacked in the face by a locker, then attacked by crows along with Cody) *Ben (attacked by a bear) *Mr. Cooper (bitten by a rattlesnake) *Britney (attacked by a moss dog) Confirmed or Implied Deceased Victims *Jane (Cause of death currently unknown) *Cody (impaled on a tree branch outside MC's house) Other Looks MrRed.png FB IMG 1511391788550.jpg FB IMG 1511385205963.jpg|Mr. Red with blue eyes Trivia *For as of yet unknown reasons he was bound to his house in Westchester woods and couldn't leave. In Chapter 3, however, Dan states "You shouldn't have come. Now he can leave.", hinting that Redfield has escaped, possibly meaning that his powers have grown sufficiently strong enough to break free from the confines of his house the woods. *A fan theory is that Redfield has no moral compass and can't tell the difference between right and wrong, explaining the reasoning for Cody's impalement. However, this can be explained by him being a supernatural inhuman entity (possibly demonic in nature) thus do not follow human morality. Redfield is believed to be cruel and ruthless, many of his actions had been shown so far are motivated by his overprotection for his friends. *According to the Lore Documents, he may have been responsible for the massacre of a group of cultists in the 1970s. *A telltale sign of his presence is flickering lights. *If Redfield was around in the 1870's he could be considered responsible for the women who were claimed to be witches, as he has the ability to grant supernatural powers and uses them himself. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:Big Bads